In the field of computing, a processor of a computing platform may execute instructions invoked by an environment known as a Virtual Machine (VM), for example, to simulate a certain Operating System (OS) or application. Some instructions, if executed by the host processor, may cause the computing platform to become unstable, to crash, or to behave unexpectedly.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.